When The Prom Goes Wrong
by FMA4EVER
Summary: Kagome gets into Elric Academy and and finds out the truth isn't always what you want to hear...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

When The Prom Goes Wrong

By:FMA4EVER(sry 4 spelling mistakes)

I do not own Inuyasha

Prolouge(however it is spelled)

It was a dark, cold night and he was finally alone. Her blood all over his hands and red camono. "What have I done!" kept going through his mind. A blood stained ax laid to the right of him and her life-less body on his left. Wind started to seep through the cracks of the old pool house causing her hair to flutter a bit. Her clothes were drenched with her blood and you could barely make out that she had black hair do to the blood. He stood and wiped the excess blood off himself and then, he slowly picked the ax back up and threw it across the room, out the window.

Chapter One

Kagome was walking down the school hallway in her new school uniform. It was her first day at Elric Academy, the hardest school to get in and she actually got in!Kagome finally found her locker, but for some reason it wouldn't open. Luckily, a guy from the locker next to her was able to get it open. "Thank you," she faintly said as she pushed back the black hair out of the way of her chocolate,brown eyes. "No problem,"said the strange man that helped her. "My name is Inuyasha,"Inuyasha said leaning against his locker as Kagome put her books up. "My name is Kagome. Nice to meet you," she said politely. "You new here?"Inuyasha asked curiously. "Um, yeah. Today is my first day,"Kagome replied as she looked to Inuyasha and smiled. "Gosh she's so pretty."Inuyasha thought to himself as he looked her over from head to toe.

Any good? Let me know if I should continue this story!


	2. Chapter 2

When The Prom Goes Wrong Part 2

By:FMA4EVER (again, sry 4 spelling)

"So, do you know where your first period class is?" Inuyasha asked. "Ummm, actually...no. Could you help me?" Kagome pleaded. "Sure!" Inuyasha said snatching her class schedule. "Let's see...you go to Science now, that's where I'm headed. C'mon, I'll show you,"Inuyasha said gragging Kagome to Room 102. "Hey Inuyasha!"Miroku called from behind. "Hey did you hear..."Miroku stoped what he was saying as he noticed Kagome standing next to Inuyahsa. "My, my, who would this angel be?" Miroku asked as he flirted with Kagome. Kagome giggled as Miroku started playing with a strand of her hair, but suddenly stopped when she noticed Inuyasha's clawed hand grab Miroku's. "What do you want Miroku!" Inuyasha. "Oh! Right! Did you hear that Kikyo ha gone missing!" Miroku replied. "Kikyo? Who's Kikyo?" Kagome asked confused. "She was Inuyasha's girlfriend,"Miroku explained. "Was being the key word here!" Inuyasha spat. "But, Inuyasha! Don't you care that she has gone missing!" Miroku asked. "Of course I do! Now, let's go Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to their class leaving Miroku speech-less.

When Kagome and Inuyasha walked into their science class, a girl from the front of the room came rushing to Kagome with tears in her eyes. "Kikyo! Is that you!" The girl wailed. "Umm, no. I'm sorry. My name is Kagome." Kagome replied to the sadden friend. "Oh..sniff...I'm sorry...sniff...you look so much like her...My name is Sango," Sango replied through tears. During the girls' talking, Inuyasha went to his seat and recieved many "so sorry for your loss" looks from many of the students. Even Koga! "What are they so sorry about?" Inuyasha thought to himself.

Please review and sorry it was short!


	3. Chapter 3

When The Prom Goes Wrong: Part 3

By:FMA4EVER (can't spell)

I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

"Hey, Inuyasha...Who is this Kikyo?" Kagome asks as she and Inuyasha walk down the halls of their school to last period. 

"She's just this girl that went missing a couple days ago and no one can find her," Inuyasha replies as if he doesn't care.

"I am so sorry!" Kagome answers shocked.

"I don't care!" Inuyasha spat back.

"Why not? She is your girlfriend!"Kagome yelled.

"She WAS! Ok?" Inuyasha yells back.

Kagome is suddenly speechless and stands shocked as Inuyasha passes her and whispers," Find your own stupid class."

_I guess the missing of Kikyo must really be taking a toll out on him. This must be his way of dealing with the pain._ Kagome thinks as she turns and heads for her next class.

* * *

The bell rings and everyone heads out of school and on their way home. 

Kagome is putting up her books, when Inuyasha comes and leans on the locker next to her and says in a low voice," I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm not in a real good mood."

"Oh! It' ok! No need to apologize!" Kagome answers as she and Inuyasha head out of the building and meet up with Sango and Miroku.

"Hey!" Kagome greets cheerfully.

"Hey," Miroku replies.

"Hi," Sango says quietly.

"We were wondering if y'all would come and help the search party look for Kikyo today. Everyone is going. Even some of the teachers," Miroku asks.

"I would love to help in anyway I can," Kagome agrees.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asks unsure of what the answer he will receive.

"I have homework," Inuyasha comments.

"But Mrs. Goodenough and Mr. Wise say its ok to wait and do the homework later," Sango intercedes.(A/N: those are my teacher's names!)

"Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome pleads.

Inuyasha smiles at Kagome's smile and answers," Well..ok."

"Good! Everyone meets here at 7:00 p.m. Don't be late," Miroku responds as he and Sango walk off.

* * *

"Kikyo! Kikyo!" Someone yells. 

"Kikyo! Can you hear us?" Another yells.

The entire student body came out to look for Kikyo in the woods near the place where she was last seen.

Kagome and Sango were with Inuyasha and Miroku's group.

The principal thought the school could cover more ground if they have buddy groups set up.

"What was Kikyo like?" Kagome asks Sango as they walk pass a bush.

"She was nice, beautiful, kind, caring, and very strong. That's why I believe she is still alive... because she is strong," Sango answers proudly.

Kagome smiles at the bond Sango and Kikyo have.

Kikyo was beautiful. Kagome had seen a picture of Kikyo so that if she ever saw her, she would know that it was Kikyo.

"What about Kikyo and Inuyasha?" Kagome asks after a few more calls for Kikyo.

"Oh...well...uh," Sango stutters.

"It's ok. You don't have t tell me," Kagome answers.

"No. That's not it...well...Kikyo and Inuyasha were together for a very long time and the night that Kikyo went missing..Inuyasha had broken up with her and well...she walked off into these woods and hasn't been heard of since," Sango finishes leaving Kagome bewildered.

"Did they...love each other?" Kagome asks.

"I think so...you should have seen the way they looked at each other when they were together," Sango answers.

_Well...if that's the case...why does Inuyasha act so distant whenever someone brings up Kikyo? _Kagome asks herself.

* * *

**To be continued...review!**

**Sorry if it was short to your tastes...**


	4. Chapter 4

When The Prom Goes Wrong

By:FMA4EVER

I don't own Inuyasha...

WARNING: Character death and characters may be OOC!

* * *

It was the next day at school and there was still no sign of Kikyo. 

Later that day, the school was going to have a memorial service in honor of Kikyo and Inuyasha didn't seem so thrilled about it.

"Inuyasha? Are you going to the memorial service after school?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha walks her to school.

"I don't think so. I've got stuff to do," Inuyasha replies cooly.

"Stuff? That's your excuse!" Kagome snaps.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha asks surprised at Kagome's reaction.

"You don't care about her! Do you? You two were in love and this is how you treat her!" Kagome yells.

Inuyasha is taken back by Kagome's words, but then yells back in anger, "Who told you I loved Kikyo?"

The sound in Inuyasha's voice frightens her a bit and she is reluctant to let him know that Sango told her.

"Tell me you wench!" Inuyasha yells louder as he grabs Kagome's shoulders and yanks her.

"Why does it matter? Let me go!" Kagome yells back.

"You don't even know what happened, so don't act like you know everything...cause you don't!" Inuyasha replies as he throws Kagome to the ground.

As Inuyasha starts to walk away, Kagome whispers," What happened Inuyasha? The night Kikyo went missing..."

"None of your business!" Inuyasha snaps back.

Kagome gets up and walks beside Inuyasha and says, "It is my business...now..."

Inuyasha looks at Kagome carefully and says, "Fine! Follow me."

Kagome obeys as Inuyasha leads her to a river where they had been looking for Kikyo the night before.

"Inuyasha? Why are we here?" Kagome asks confused.

"Here..." Inuyasha replies quietly as he remembers old memories that he tried to push into the back of his mind.

"Where is 'here'," Kagome asks as she walks and stands next to Inuyasha.

"Where it all happened..." Inuyasha says as he remembers one memory that is hard to forget.

_-Flash Back-_

_"Inuyasha...we need to talk," Kikyo says as she leads Inuyasha into her family's old pool house, next to the river._

_"What about?" Inuyasha asks as he closes the door behind them._

_"Inuyasha, you know that I care for you deeply, but..." Kikyo struggles._

_"What are you saying Kikyo?"_

_"I'm saying we should see other people..."_

_"But why? I don't understand...I love you Kikyo!"_

_Kikyo is taken back because this is not the reaction she was hoping for._

_"Inuyasha, you don't understand...it's just," Kikyo tries to say, but is cut off as Inuyasha cuts in._

_"Is it someone else? I can change Kikyo! Give me another shot!"_

_Inuyasha grabs Kikyo in a tight embrace and whispers, "If I can't have you...no one can."_

_Kikyo's eyes widen as Inuyasha grabs the ax to his left and in a mad rage, slaughters the priestess Kikyo..._

_-End of Flash Back-_

"Inu..Inuyasha?" Kagome says with tears in her eyes at the story Inuyasha just told her.

"I killed her...I can't believe it...over a stupid reason at that..." Inuyasha says to no one.

"Where's her body, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks still trembling.

"Your standing on it," Inuyasha replies.

Kagome looks down then jumps back at the sight a of a little hill where Kikyo's body is under.

Inuyasha turns to Kagome and says harshly," You can't tell anyone! Not a soul Kagome!"

"Inuyasha...you killed someone and expect me not to tell?" Kagome replies shaking.

"I promise Kagome...I've changed! I won't hurt anyone ever again!" Inuyasha pleads.

"Inuyasha...I'm sorry, but..."Kagome says as she gets something out of her pocket.

"Kagome? What are you doing?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome comes toward him.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Kikyo," Kagome says calmly as she cuffs Inuyasha.

"What? You tricked me!" Inuyasha yells as three police men come and help Kagome and take Inuyasha away.

"Good work Kagome! You'll probably get a promotion for this!" Another officer says as he pats Kagome on the back.

"Yeah..." Kagome replies as she watches Inuyasha being taken away to prison.

* * *

**The End...**

**May continue if you review...**


	5. Chapter 5

When The Prom Goes Wrong

By:FMA4EVER

I do not own Inuyasha…

Sorry I haven't written in a while….

* * *

Inuyasha was going to trial in about a week and was staying in the county jail until then. Since he is still a minor, the worst that can happen is that he goes to rehab forextremely violent teens. 

Kagome knew she did the right thing, but she couldn't help, but feel guilty. It was her fault he would go to jail.

_But it's his fault for killing her... _Shewould sayto cover her giult.

Kagome couldn't even sleep atnight. All she thouhgt about was the look on Inuyasha's face when he was being taken to the jail in the police car.

Everyday for the past week, Kagome would think about visting him, but knew that she couldn't.

He probably hates her. He poured his heart out to her and she betrayed him... just like that. Didn't even give a second thought.

_How could I have been so cruel... _Kagome thinks to herself as she walks to school.

Kagome really did start a new school, but when Inuyasha became suspicious, the police had Kagome follow Inuyasha while she was wired just in case he would say or do anything out of the ordinary. She did after all, work for the police part time.

Now Kagome was even more afraid to return to school because of what people would think of her.

* * *

Inuyashawas sitting on the cot in the jail cell thinking about how Kagome betrayed him. 

Inuyasha rolled over so his back faced the cieling and his head was in the pillow.

His mind wondered to Kikyo and how he could ever hurt her like that...

_I'm sorry...Kikyo... _Inuyasha thinks before he drifts off into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When the Prom Goes Wrong 

By: FMA4EVER

Ok...because alot of people have asked..I will continue this story as soon as I get some free time..I promise! see ya'll soon!


	7. Chapter 7

When The Prom Goes Wrong

By: FMA4EVER

I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome is sitting on her bed looking at the shiny medal that she was rewarded for catching Inuyasha and tricking him into confessing that he murdered Kikyo. 

Guilt swept over Kagome and she couldn't help, but feel awful for turning Inuyasha in.

_Why did I do that? Why did I turn him in?_

Kaome got up and placed the medal in her jewlry box and went into her bathroom.

Maybe if she takes a nice, hot shower, she won't feel as guilty.

* * *

Kagome steps out of the shower and pulls on some jeans, a T-shirt, and flip-flops. 

Nope. Still feels guilty.

3:45 p.m. Saturday afternoon.

The time she has been dreading.

Kagome had decided that she would visit Inuyasha in jail and possibly beg for forgiveness at exactly 4:00 p.m.

She turned off the light, walked down the stairs, and out the door.

She continued to walk down the sidewalk, but halted when she saw the jail house.

_So...this is it..._

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Sorry it was short! I wrote it during Science class.**


	8. Chapter 8

When The Prom Goes Wrong

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

So…this is it… 

Kagome takes a deep a breath and pushes herself into the jailhouse.

"Hey Kagome! What's up?" An officer asks.

"Good Jim. Do you know if I can talk to Inuyasha?" Kagome asks.

Jim looks uneasy.

"I'm sure if that's a good idea," Jim finally replies.

"Why?" Kagome asks.

"He is very violent and he has been trouble these past couple of days," Jim explains.

Kagome walks up to Jim and gives him a long, hard stare.

"I want to talk to him."

Jim gets up and is towering over Kagome and says firmly, "And I say it's a bad idea."

"Jim…please…" Kagome asks.

Jim sighs and looks back down to Kagome's pleading eyes.

"Fine…you get five minutes…"

"Thank you Jim," Kagome thanks as she follows Jim into the jail cells.

Jim grabs one of the keys off his chain and unlocks the cell.

"Remember Kagome. Only five minutes," Jim reminds as he closes the cell door after Kagome walks in.

Inuyasha POV Kagome… 

I slowly open my eyes and turn around and find that wench that tricked me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask forcefully.

"Hi Inuyasha," she replies.

"Don't you 'Hi' me!" I snap.

"Inuyasha…there is a reason why I am here and I need you to listen, ok?" Kagome asks me.

"Whatever," I reply as I lie back down and turn my back to face her.

"Inuyasha…I know you must hate me and after what I did…I would hate myself too…I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I want to make it up to you…" Kagome explains.

Kagome's words hit me hard. Is she really apologizing to me? Why? I'm the murderer. Why is she being so kind? What does she mean she will make it up to me?

"What do you mean?" I ask as I slowly get up and turn to face her.

I gasp when I see water crystals falling down from her chocolate eyes.

I stand up and take two steps forward. She, in turn, takes two steps toward me.

We are now a foot away from each other.

"What do you mean?" I ask again.

Kagome closes the gap between us and embraces me tightly.

My first instinct is to push her off and kill her, but something inside me causes me to return the embrace.

She smells like Kikyo…feels like her too...

"I'm going to' get you out of here, Inuyasha…" she replies.

To Be Continued… 

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

When the Prom Goes Wrong

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

"I'm going to' get you out of here, Inuyasha…" I say with tears flowing.

Inuyasha's hold on me slowly loosens and then he asks," How do you plan on that?"

"I will break you out of jail…as soon as I get a plan," I reply firmly.

Inuyasha has completely let go of me and answers harshly," Oh look... Miss Goody doesn't even have a plan yet!"

"I will get one Inuyasha…I just need you to trust me…," I whisper as I can hear Jim getting closer to the cell.

"How can I trust you?" Inuyasha asks sadly.

I take his hand and reply just before I leave, "Because I'm your only hope."

* * *

**Sango's POV**

I walk to school with Miroku, but I don't pay attention to what Miroku is saying, but rather to that girl, Kagome, who tricked us all.

"Hi guys," she greets.

I can tell she is nervous by the way she won't look at us and fiddles with her hands like she had just realized they were there.

I don't respond, but Miroku nudges me and I say," Good morning."

Miroku then replies, "How are you, Kagome?"

"Fine…but I need yall's help with something," Kagome replies.

"What?" I ask bitterly.

"I plan on breaking Inuyasha out of jail…" Kagome whispers.

* * *

**TBC**

**Sorry it was short…I'm tired and puppy deprived! **


	10. Chapter 10

When the Prom Goes Wrong

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**Miroku's POV**

"I plan on breaking Inuyasha out of jail…" Kagome whispers.

Did I just hear that right? Kagome plans on breaking Inuyasha out of jail! It's her fault he is in jail in the first place.

"Are you serious?" Sango asks stunned.

"Yes, but I need your help," Kagome replies.

She actually believes that she can do it.That she can break him out and everything will be ok.

"What do you mean?" I ask after I finally found my voice.

"I don't have all the details, but I'm getting there," Kagome continues.

"What do you want me and Miroku to do?" Sango asks.

Is she serious? Just yesterday, she was saying how much she hated Kagome and now she's the first one to help! My head is hurting from all of this.

Kagome smiles and replies, "Meet me after school in the park."

* * *

**Miroku's POV**

Ok...so I'm the only one in the this park, besides a few squirrles. Where is Sango and Kagome?

I suddenly hear giggles and laughter and I have to turn around to see where it's soming from.

OH. MY. GOSH.

Is that who I think it is? Kagome and Sango talking and...Giggling!

This is so wrong.

Kagome is the first one to see me and yells my way, "Hey Miroku!"

Sango follows suit.

"Hey Miroku."

* * *

**Kagome POV**

23 minutes of explaining

And Sango and Miroku know what to to do to break Inuyasha out of jail.

"The question is when," Sango adds.

"Tonight," I say completely sure and full of confidence.

* * *

**TCB**

**Reivew and I'll update!**


	11. Chapter 11

When the Prom Goes Wrong 

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Warning: Characters may be OOC.**

* * *

**Kagome POV**

23 minutes of explaining

And Sango and Miroku know what to to do to break Inuyasha out of jail.

"The question is when," Sango adds.

"Tonight," I say completely sure and full of confidence.

"Tonight!" Miroku and Sango say in unison.

"Yeah...is that a problem?" I ask shocked at their reactions.

"Isn't it a little soon?" Miroku asks.

"No! I want to get Inuyasha out as soon as possible!" I snap.

Sango and Miroku just stare at me and my sudden outburst.

I cast my eyes down.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"It's ok," Sango replies. "We want to get Inuyasha out as soon as possible too."

"Yeah! Sango's right!" Miroku adds.

I smile and say, "Thanks. We'll meet in front of the jail house at 11:00 p.m."

"How will we get in?" Sango asks.

"Don't worry. I'll get a key," I reply.

"Ok. We'll meet at 11:00 p.m. See y'all then," Miroku say as he grabs his back pack and runs out of the park and down the street to his house.

"Wonder why he is in such a hurry," Sango states.

I just shrug thinking that would be the end of it, but Sango can't seem to let it go.

"Do you think he's got a date?" Sango asks.

"Sango...we're about to break a murderer out of jail. I doubt he would go on a date tonight. Why do you care?" I ask.

"I don't. I'm just wondering," Sango replies.

I can tell she's lying.

"Well, we better go. It's getting late and we need to be well rested for tonight," Sango says as she helps me up.

"Ok. I'll see you tonight," I yell as she disappears through the park gate.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

The night guard is asleep. I know because of the loud snoring that refuses to let me sleep.

I turn over in my bed and moan at the metal springs poking through my mattress to my body.

I close my eyes to get my much needed sleep. I haven't been able to sleep for the past few days because _she _keeps coming to mind.

I know I shouldn't be thinking about _her_. Not after what happened and how I reacted.

But she won't leave my mind and whenever I think about the look on her face the last time I saw her.

Her eyes. They were mixed with so many emotions. Pain, sadness, and _love..._

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear someone whisper my name.

"Inuyasha...come here..."

I turn over and see _her _face smiling back at me.

_Kagome..._

* * *

**TBC**

**Review and I will update.**


	12. Chapter 12

When The Prom Goes Wrong 

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: May be short and characters may be OOC. You have been warned.

A/N: Sorry I have taken such a long time to update on all of my stories. I was supposed to be on vacation for only 10 days, but ended up staying 3 weeks without Internet. I have tried to make all the chapters on all my stories a bit longer than what I usually do. Hope you have had a great summer so far! Love you guys and keep reviewing! It makes me happy!

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear someone whisper my name.

"Inuyasha...come here..."

I turn over and see _her _face smiling back at me.

_Kagome..._

"Kagome?" I whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you out of jail Inuyasha," Kagome answers as if it is as simple as that.

"But...how did you get past the guard?" I ask.

"Sango and Miroku have distracted him," Kagome replies as she gets some keys from her pocket and opens the jail cell.

I stand up as I ask, "Sango and Miroku are here?"

"Yeah! They want you out of jail too," Kagome answers.

Kagome walks over to me, but I find I have to take a step back, away from her.

Kagome frowns and says softly, "I know you don't trust me. You probably never will. I understand that and have accepted that, but you need to trust me this once...please. I only want to help you."

Her words shock me. But, she is right. How can I trust someone who betrayed me so? But also, she came all this way. She's breaking all the rules just to help some pathetic murderer get out of jail. Why? Why would she help me? She helped get me here and now...and now...she is trying to get me out...

"Come on Inuyasha! We don't have much time. Sango and Miroku can only keep the guard busy for so long," Kagome whispers frantically.

"Alright!" I answer. "I will trust you this once."

Kagome smiles and pulls me by the sleeve, out of the jail cell.

"You're going to have to change. Here," Kagome says as she shoves clothes in my hands and pushes me into the bathroom.

I look at the clothes in my hand and already know these are Miroku's clothes. I wonder how they are able to distract the guard?

* * *

**Miroku's POV**

I can't believe Sango is actually doing this! In front of me!

She is actually flirting with that guard. He's not even that cute.

What am I saying? It's not like I "like" her or anything! Of course not!

She's turned me down so many times, I've finally given up.

But while I watch her "flirt" with that guard, who seems to be enjoying it a bit too much, this anger grows inside of me. I just want to rip that guy's throat out.

That's it! If Kagome and Inuyasha don't come soon, I might just do that. Rip his throat out.

"Miroku? Why do you look so angry?" I hear someone whisper beside me.

I look and see Inuyasha and Kagome.

"No reason, but can someone get Sango now?" I ask irritated.

"Looks like someone is jealous," Kagome replies as she walks into the jail house.

I reply softly, "I am not jealous!"

"Yes you are," Inuyasha answers.

"Yeah, yeah. Good to see you too. Oh no need to say thank you for getting you out of jail!" I reply sarcastically.

"Relax..." Inuyasha replies.

Sango and Kagome walk out of the jail house and come toward us. I try not to look at Sango. I don't want her to think I am jealous too.

We all slowly walk to my car and get in without anyone noticing.

And just before I turn out onto the road, Inuyasha whispers to us all, "Thanks..."

* * *

**TBC**

**Review and I'll update...**


	13. Chapter 13

When The Prom Goes Wrong 

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: May be short and characters may be OOC. You have been warned.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

We all slowly walk to Miroku's car and get in without anyone noticing.

And just before we turn out onto the road, I whisper to everyone, "Thanks..."

Kagome takes my hand and whispers, "Your welcome."

Sango and Miroku smile to me through the rear-view mirror.

I slowly take my hand away from Kagome. I feel bad about doing so, but I'm still having a hard time trusting anyone yet.

"Where are we going?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"To the train station," Kagome answers sadly.

With my sense of smell, I can tell Kagome is shedding a few silent tears. I reach over and gently wipe them away with my thumb.

"It's going to be ok Kagome," I say.

I start to pull my hand away, but Kagome pulls it back into her hand. I let it rest there.

After about an hour of driving, we finally make it to the station. We all get out and walk onto the platform.

I can hear the train about a mile away. I decide I better make my goodbyes now.

"Hey Sango! Miroku! I just want to say thanks again. For getting me out of the slammer," I say.

"No problem Inuyasha! Just take care of yourself," Sango replies as I hug her and Miroku.

"Now, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Miroku jokes.

I smile and then I turn to Kagome who, surprisingly has a bag in her hand.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"With you," Kagome answers.

"No way! You can't!" I reply forcefully.

"Someone has to make sure you get there safely and you need Kagome to help you get a new identity," Sango explains.

"All aboard!" The conductor yells.

"It's too dangerous!" I try again.

"Inuyasha, the police will know I was the one that broke you out of jail. I need to get out of here too," Kagome answers.

"Alright," I say as I take her bag as she hugs Miroku and Sango.

Kagome and I walk aboard the train to start a new life...

* * *

**The End**


End file.
